Pequeño detalle
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-Shot] ¿Por qué su corazón empezó a latir con ese pequeño detalle? •Regalo para 'sesshomarusama'


_**Disclaimer: **__El Fandom de Inuyasha no me pertenece._

_**Notas del autor: **__Amiga xD Me he tardado horrores D: pero nunca se me ha olvidado, y ya no he sabido nada de ti. Bueno, eso es aparte. ¡Espero disfrutes este lindo One-Shot! ¡Y muchas felicidades por tu embarazo! (:_

* * *

**Pequeño detalle**

Era un día soleado en el Sengoku, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, haciendo que el firmamento luciera más soleado que de costumbre y el calor fuera notorio para todos por igual. Era de esos pocos días en los que disfrutarías de ir al río, o simplemente pasear con ropa cómoda por el lugar.

Pero no era su caso.

Kagome yacía sobre el pasto recolectando las hierbas medicinales que la anciana Kaede le había pedido. Ella estaba aprendiendo a identificarlas, hacía poco tiempo que ya no podía volver a pasar el pozo, así que se tenía que acostumbrar a su nueva vida, aunque está le costará. Tenía su canasta al lado en la cual contenía pocas plantas.

Sostuvo entre sus manos finalmente dos plantas, las trataba de identificar, y cuando finalmente pudo saber cuál era la planta medicinal sonrió sintiendo realmente victoriosa y sobre todo se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, tal vez por fin no se equivocaría para nada y la anciana Kaede la felicitaría.

De repente, la sombra de alguien impidió que la luz del sol le llegará a la cara, y volteó dándose cuenta de qué aquella persona era en realidad un demonio, pero no cualquier demonio cómo los demás que habitaban la zona; era Sesshōmaru.

Lo observó, se presentó cómo siempre con su típica expresión indiferente pero en sus manos llevaba algo; un Kimono. A Kagome le pareció extraño que llegará hacía dónde ella estaba, normalmente volaba hasta la cabaña dónde vivía Rin.

Quiso preguntarle, pero sospecharía que no tendría ninguna respuesta.

— ¡Hola Sesshōmaru! —Saludó—. ¿Buscabas a Rin? —Solo hubo un breve asentimiento cómo respuesta. La sacerdotisa sonrió y volteó—. Por allá se encuentra —señaló el lugar dónde efectivamente, la pequeña Rin se encontraba con su tutora; Kaede.

El Yōkai no dijo nada, solo observó a dónde ella señalaba y se dirigió ahí sin decir nada más.

Kagome lo observó marcharse, e hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de adiós, seguía sonriendo y cuando finalmente desapareció, giró su vista para apreciar el firmamento, sin duda alguna era un bonito día, aunque tuvo que poner sus manos arriba de sus ojos para apreciar mejor las nubes, dado que el sol era demasiado intenso.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, tal vez tendría que regresar.

Sus ojos zafiros se desviaron a la pequeña canasta que tenía que llevar, sin embargo, descubrió algo inusual; sobre esa cesta, yacía una flor rosa, era simplemente hermosa y a la luz del sol resplandecía aún más. La sostuvo entre sus manos y olió su fragancia, aparte de hermosa, olía exquisito.

Su sonrisa se agrandó.

Acto seguido colocó la hermosa flor en su cabello que yacía suelto y rápidamente se encaminó hacia dónde se encontraban Rin y Kaede, tenía que verificar si las plantas estaban bien y luego, jugar con Rin, cómo lo hacía todas las tardes desde su regreso.

Bajó el sendero poco a poco y luego, cuando las divisó a lo lejos apresuró más su paso.

— ¡Señorita Kagome! —La voz de Rin la recibió y la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa se agrandó aún más.

— ¡Hola Rin!—saludó y pudo apreciar que la pequeña traía puesto el kimono nuevo que su amo le había regalado, sin duda alguna ella lo apreciaba demasiado—. Anciana Kaede —igualmente saludó y le ofreció el cesto para que verificara si su trabajo estaba bien o mal.

La mayor observó el trabajo de su aprendiz y sonrió, sin duda alguna había aprendido muy bien. —Todo está bien, mi niña.

— ¿Enserio? —No pudo ocultar su felicidad, regularmente tenía que volver porque se había equivocado, ¡pero está vez estaba bien y lo había hecho ella sola!

—Señorita Kagome —interrumpió Rin—. ¿Podemos ir a jugar?

— ¡Claro! —Asintió emocionada, sin duda alguna los sucesos de esa tarde eran lo mejor que le habían pasado. La menor tomó su mano y ambas partieron a un lugar dónde había sombra; debajo de un gran árbol.

En ese lugar Rin empezó a dar una especie de vueltas, dado que estaba demasiado alegre, le encantaba su kimono y aún más porque era amarillo con unas flores negras, era un kimono en verdad hermoso y para ella era mejor porque su amo se lo había regalado.

Kagome la observaba, ella se mantenía hincada y le aplaudía al momento que se reía con ella. Era divertido pasar los días con Rin, era cómo su hermana menor, era una persona maravillosa.

Pero lo que ambas ignoraban es que cierto peli-plata se encontraba ahí, en una rama de ese árbol, observando atentamente la escena, pero no emitía sonido alguno, sin duda alguna podía pasar desapercibido. Luego, sus ojos ámbares se fijaron en aquella humana que portaba en el cabello aquella flor que él había depositado en la canasta.

Una pequeña sonrisa que cómo llegó, desapareció, brotó de sus labios y segundos después dio media vuelta, justo en el momento que Kagome volteaba y podía apreciar el largo cabello plateado que se balanceaba con la brisa del viento, dando entendido que sin duda alguna Sesshōmaru había estado ahí observándolas.

No supo porque pero ese _pequeño detalle _hizo que su corazón empezará a palpitar y sus mejillas se encendieran de un color carmín.

Sin duda alguna Sesshōmaru le había dejado aquella flor.

* * *

**Siento que el final quedo abierto... espero no me haya quedado tan OoC.**

**Hace tiempo me encontré una secuencia de imágenes y esa fue la inspiración a mi Fanfic :3 esperó les haya gustado cómo a mi. 'Sesshomarusama' espero en verdad que lo hayas disfrutado :3 Algo corto, esperó no te moleste.**

**¡Cariños para todos!**

**Breen.**


End file.
